Los sueños matan
by Hearts time's
Summary: ¿ Que te pasaria a ti si tienes sueyos calientes con tu mejor amigo? ¿ Pero y si resulto que tu mejor amigo es de tu mismo sexo? Pues esa es mi situacion, los sueños matan. SoraxRiku.
1. El primer sueño

Hola! Bueno yo aquí con una idea que se me ha pasado la cabeza, es capitulo es muy corto lo se intentare hacerlos más largos. Éspero que lo leais a gusto y me digais una cosa ¿ La persona que tiene los sueños quien es mejor Sora o Riku? Onegai, respondenme por favor.

Capitulo 1: El primer sueño ¿Que significa?

Me despierto acalorado, el sudor se desliza en gotas por mi cuerpo; mi respiración agitada y el sonido de mi pulso son mis fieles compañeros en mi habitación a oscuras. Trago saliva e intento salir de mi cama con la mayor rapidez posible, me entrevando como es de esperar con los múltiples objetos que hay esparcidos por mi habitación.

Quien me manda a mi tener la habitación tan desordenada. Necesito bajar mi temperatura corporal, sobretodo para bajarme cierta cosa que sale de mi entrepierna.

-Como he podido soñar algo así - susurro para mi solo con voz alterada. Es deberéis preguntar el porque de toda esta escena. La solución es lógica he tenido un sueño un poco salido a causa de mis hormonas desbocadas, trago saliva ¿Es normal, no? Pensaréis pero no con precisamente con cierta persona.

Me estoy volviendo majareta, esa es la respuesta a todo. Cogo la ropa de mi armario para darme una ducha. Definidamente, no es que me haga mucha gracia ducharme porque precisamente el escenario del sueño ha sido la ducha que hay cerca de mi habitación. De nuevo siento como cierta parte vuelve a remontarse. No es normal, no con un chico, no con mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Es que acaso me gustan los hombres? - susurro sin levantar vos, al miedo de que mi dulce madre venga a observarme con sus grades ojos de curiosa. No me lo quiero ni imaginar. Salgo al pasillo y me dirijo al lavabo con desgana mientras la noche sigue su trascurso normal en Islas del destino. Continuara...


	2. Sueño igual a problemas

**Hola!**

**Perdon la tardanza,aquí esta la continuación y como me dijisteis el protagonista es Sora. La verdad es que se le ve más tierno y es perfecto para el personage pero queria saber vuestra opinion XD! Gracias por los reviews y espero que continues apoyanodome.**

Capitulo 2: Tras el sueño...todo es igual a problemas y más problemas

¡COMO ME PUEDE PASAR A MI ESTO! Yo que nunca he tenido pensamientos semejantes y ahora en una sola noche, en un solo sueño todo parece complicarse en mi cabeza. Parece como si toda la visión creada por los dulces brazos de mis padres cuando era pequeño se esfumaba a cada segundo que respiraba y admiraba lo que veía.

La respuesta era clara estaba madurando... Parpadee los ojos viendo como el sol comenzaba a iluminar las sabanas de cama azuladas, con unos dibujos de nubes. Lo se es un poco inmaduro... por eso me sorprende que diga que estoy madurando, por eso me sorprende todo lo que estoy experimentando Pero ¿A quien contarle todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza¿A quien explicarle mi sueño? Siento como el color de mi cara se ruboriza, sacudo la cabeza de nuevo.

Estaba claro que no ha Riku el era el otro protagonista claro... Trago saliva ¡Malditas hormonas! Me levanto de golpe para darme por segunda vez en una hora una ducha a este paso voy ha acabar ahogándome.

- ¡Sora! - una voz aterciopelada suena desde la cocina no muy lejana de mi habitación. Sonrió, mi madre podría ser la respuesta, pero modificare un poco el sueño de momento hasta que sepa que pensaría si realmente soy... Me sacudo la cabeza, ya comienza a dolerme el cuello por este movimiento.

Bajó las escaleras con la ropa para ducharme cuando observo los ojos azulados de mi madre que curiosos mi mira extrañada. Mi madre es muy joven para tener un hijo de quince años como yo, me tuvo cuando ella tenía 16 años... Según me decía es porque estaba locamente enamorada de papa, que aun recuerda como un sueño el primer momento en que sus miradas se encontraron...Yo siempre la miraba con una mirada de repugnancia ante tales cursilerías. Pero ahora entiendo el sufrimiento de una madre que siempre lo ha dado por mí después de que mi padre muriera por una enfermedad cuando tenía dos años, vagamente recuerdo su cara. Mi madre me enseña continuamente una foto en la que se ve a nosotros tres en la playa unos meses antes de su fallecimiento, para entonces su cara ya mostraba el cansancio al que se veía sometida su vida por la lucha de resistir. Volviendo a la descripción de mi joven madre, su pelo es largo y rizado parecido aun color café muy claro similar al mió pero más intenso, su cuerpo es esbelto y bien cuidado se preocupa mucho por su salud dice que lo hace por mi que no quiere dejarme solo; y yo se lo agradezco aunque se que por una parte lo hace para ella; sus ojos son grandes y lagrimosos pero muy bellos de un azul marino como el mar que reconforta a la mirada, dicen que tengo sus mismos ojos, tiene unas facciones muy relajadas y hermosas y su piel es blanca, suave a la mirada.

Mi madre, también se la puede llamar Ayumi, se gira para mí con sus grandes ojos curiosos. Parpadea, sonríe y me da un gran abrazo murmurando lo mucho que me quiere, exagerada. Intento apartarla de mí, pero aunque no lo parezca es muy fuerte.

- Si que eres revoltoso, como te quiero hijo, no podría vivir sin ti- tras decir esto siempre consigue que desista y le devuelvo el abrazo con fuerza para que se sienta querida-

- Mama, yo también...te quiero mucho, gracias por cuidarme - digo avergonzado. Esta me suelta para verme mi cara mientras que suelta una sonrisa pura e inocente, otra cosa que dicen que he sacado de ella. Subo sin desayunar a la ducha seguido de la mirada de ella que me observa desde el piso de abajo preocupada. Puedo escuchar un suspiro de resignación después de unas risitas inocentes, a saber que pasara por su cabeza.

Contemplo como el sol saliendo del mar a través de la ventana del pasillo que conecta las tres habitaciones del piso superior; al fondo puedo ver la isla de mi infancia, me estremezco al volver a recordar todo lo sucedido en mi infancia. El sueño aparece en mi cabeza con total rapidez que sin darme cuenta estoy de nuevo en las mismas situaciones de antes ¿es que solo pienso en una cosa? No sabia que fuera de esta manera, decidido hasta que no tenga más claro esto de las hormonas me guardare silencio, acaso que no me sobornen con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, una de mis debilidades; recubierto de chocolate blanca recién echo, con un aroma hace la boca agua, con el sabor más inigualable, con esa textura tan especial... definitivamente lo daría todo por probar uno.

Escucho el sonido de el pájaro de la vecina de al lado, siempre suele cantar a una hora concreta... es tarde he de ducharme pronto o sino no me dará tiempo a nada. Entro en la ducha tan rápido como se me antoja, dejando las toallas a mano para secarme tan rápido posible, intento bloquear las imágenes que me bloquean la cabeza, abro el grifo del agua fría al máximo. Me relajó, me pasaría todo el día bajo el agua.

- ¿Sora¿Estas ahí? - pregunta detrás de la puerta mi madre que con voz firme parece comunicarme que ya es tarde para ducharse-

- Ahora salgo ¿Mama, por favor, podrías prepararme la mochila? - digo con voz alta y clara, puede escuchar una leve risita de ella como señal de respuesta, escucho levemente el sonido de sus pasos al salir de la ducha-

Me visto con la ropa asignada; el uniforme del instituto, como lo odio parece que vayamos aun funeral: es de manga larga con una tira blanca a la punta que le da un toque de elegancia según mis amigos, de interior llevamos una camiseta blanca sin ningún dibujo que también nos las dan con el uniforme, solemos utilizarla para educación física; sobre esta hay una chaqueta de como he dicho antes manga larga, que nos lo cubre todo y es de cuello alto se abrocha con botones, es totalmente negra con contorno blanco; los pantalones son algo sueltos para mi ya que son de talla única, hay excepciones, totalmente negros, son largos con contorno blanco. Como veis el uniforme es muy simple la verdad...el de las chicas es diferente ya os lo explicare más adelante cuando tenga a una chica del instituto delante.

Bajó las escaleras deprisa, mirando el reloj echo a mano por mi padre más antiguo de la casa, es de cucut, me encanta. Muestra que son menos cuarto, tenga 15 minutos antes de que declaren que he faltado al colegio. Trago saliva, los nervios me desbordan; el profesor de química es demasiado puntual, sobretodo los lunes...

Mi madre me espera en la puerta con un baso de leche, la cartera y mi comida para el mediodía, su cara muestra cierta diversión al ver mi nerviosismo. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y salio con todo en una sola mano de camino al instituto no tan lejos de casa.

Avanzó las calles corriendo, observando las miradas curiosas de los vecinos sin al verme solo, el motivo siempre suelo quedar com mis dos amigos enfrente de casa de Kairi, en la nuestros caminos se cruzan, pero hoy es una excepción; por una banda ella tiene que ir a ver a su abuela por razones que no ha querido especificar y por otra esta él que dice que llegara un poco más tarde que prefiere tomarse en calma un lunes que no tiene obligación de encontrarse conmigo.

En una parte lo agradezco, ahora puedo intentar ordenar mi sistema emocional desbocado ¡estupidas hormona! Si tuviera una personificación la decapitaría por todo lo que me esta haciendo pasar. Quien me manda a mi ser así, porque no soy más responsable y maduro ¡Nadie sueña lo que soñé yo con mi mejor amigo! Intento dar la mayor sencillez a mis pensamientos, evitando no entrar mucho en mi sueño, las consecuencias serían un tanto escandalosas para mis vecinos cotillas.

Diviso a lo lejos un gran edificio con una torre de campanario robinada, sin duda el instituto Filton; veo pasar a chicos de mi edad con el mismo uniforme hablando con paso ligero, supongo que nos les importara llegar tarde o es que no van a mi clase y no tienen aun profesor tan severo como el mió. Dejó el tema apartado al ver a lo lejos a una joven chica conocida de mi edad, que corre mirando el reloj de su muñeca izquierda con cara de preocupación, sin duda es Selphie... lleva el uniforme del colegio; como ya he dicho antes es muy diferente se podría decir que es mucho más alegre comparado con el nuestro... se compone de una falda a cuadros azulada hasta las rodillas, una camiseta de manga larga blanca con la típica corbata que pega con la falda... sin duda alguna preferencia para las chicas, aunque aun me pregunto que dios santo le hemos echo nosotros a la directora para ponernos estos uniformes...

Me acerco a ella, mientras observo como se va girando al notar mi presencia. Parece agrada darle, su cara muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verme. Me observa de arriba abajo antes de abrir la boca para saludarme:

- Hola, Sora - dice un poco cansada de correr tanto rato por las calles del pueblo-

- Hola, Selphie ¿Has echo los deberes que mando el profesor de química? - le pregunto, mirando como su cara se pone apenada deduciendo la respuesta ya de por si; un detalle sin importancia Selphie y yo vamos a la misma clase los demás van a clases distintas-

-Pues la verdad no...Es que eran unos ejercicios demasiado complicados para mi, ya sabes como soy yo no me gusta complicarme la cabeza - dice con voz apagada mientras mira al frente.

Sigo el rumbo de su mirada para ver Waka y a Tidus que hablan como si el tiempo no pasara entretenidamente. Parpadee para después poner una mirada de indignación, como se nota que les toca con la madre de Tidus que es profesora de matemáticas...sueles dejarles llegar un cuarto de hora libre...

Selphie y yo pasamos al lado de ellos saludándoles haciéndoles entender de la prisa que nos corre. Cuando al fin nos ven, nos echan una sonrisa los dos y nos saludan con la mano o eso me pareció mientras me alejaba con una extraña fuerza que me sujetaba en el brazo derecho. Veo entreladazado el brazo blanco de Selphie que parece no tener segundas intenciones con este apto, lo dejo pasar y me dejo llevar por ella hasta llegar al gran edificio con un gran campanario que toca las horas para todos los ciudadanos.

Selphie y yo dejamos de correr recuperando el oxigeno perdido en la larga carrera que nos hemos pegado como enemigo el mismo tiempo... Levantó la vista... Hemos ganado faltan 5 minutos para que el profesor entre por la puerta con sus libros y su cara de viejo amargado dispuestos ha fastidiarnos todo un martes... Cuando estoy con él pienso que es martes trece...

- No sabía lo vuestro chicos... - una voz burlona y grave suena detrás de nosotros con cierta tranquilidad que me saca de quicio y me pone ¿nervioso? ... Os debéis de imaginar quien es-

- Riku ¿porque dices eso? - dice Selphie girando su cara enfurismada-

Toso para que se fije un momento en mi, da resultado... posa sus ojos abiertos por el asombro en mi cara avergonzada por la escena que se esta montando...todo el mundo esta murmurando cosas indebidas estoy por explotar y de pegar un grito para que callen de hablar...urracas eso es lo que son urracas...pajarracos...

A señale con el dedo como nuestros brazos están entrelazados juntando nuestros cuerpos más de la cuenta. La chica se sonroja sin romper aun el,"lazo" que nos une, por mi cabeza pasan ideas ¿nos será posible que Selphie este...? Imposible ella no, sería lo que me faltaría para sumarle a mis problemas emocionales más cosas, seguramente será para darle celos a alguien no se por ejemplo a Ri... ni en sueños como si se atreviera a hacer eso... Me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estoy pensando... observo como las miradas de las urracas y los pajarracos nos miran entre murmullos y risitas indebidas... las ganas del gritó me desbordan me olvidado completamente de la presencia del peliplateado.

Selphie se agarra a mi con más fuerza con disimulo, intentando que nadie se de cuenta de lo que hace, mis ideas comienzan a parecer verosímiles... en aquel momento quise irme de allí, gritar, huir, descansar... es que dios había preparado para mi un castigo cruel y malvado del cual mi única salida seria la rendición sumisa hacía la oscuridad.

- Alguien me explica que pasa aquí... - la voz femenina de Kairi suena antes de lo que me esperaba, me giró para observarla mejor, es cuando me vuelvo a dar cuenta de que Riku me mira con cara furiosa como si le hubiera traicionado por algo... ¿ Pero el que?

- Nada, que parece que " Sorita" se ha echado... no...Novia - dijo mi mejor amigo con cierta dificultad, en aquel momento no entendí que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ni el porque de la dificultad de decir la palabra "novia", ni una sola idea me pasaba porque lo único que me importaba era observar la cara del peliplateado con un magnetismo demasiado tentador... os podéis imaginar que sueño me pasó por la cabeza... definidamente las hormonas son un collazo...las odio... las mataría si pudiera...

Intento no ponerme nervioso, y salir de allí cuanto antes... no se cuanto tiempo aguantare antes de que mis pensamientos sean oficialmente impuros como dicen los sacerdotes. Miró el reloj digital de Selphie que tiene la cabeza gacha sonrojada aun, pasando un poco de ella me dijo que han pasado 10 minutos de la hora de entrada... aunque mis compañeros cotillas siguen ahí como si nada.

Kairi se acerca a nosotros dos com mirada desafiante dirigida a la cabizbaja Selphie que parece no darse cuenta de nada, sigue con el mismo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Siento como un escalofrió recorre mi espalda al tener en el hombro cierto peso que casi me tira el suelo con demasiada facilidad, rezo para que el tiempo se pare y mis deseos de salir de allí como si nada se cumplan sin reparos.

Pero la suerte no esta por mi parte y unos brazos me cogen de la cintura fuertemente sintiendo el calor del cuerpo que tengo detrás demasiado próximo para poder respirar como desearía. Su cercanía hace que pierda fuerzas y me peso caiga sobre sus brazos, siento que me estoy volviendo demasiado afeminado ¿Que habrá sido de mi madurez? Me faltaron fuerzas para hablar y decirle que me dejara suelto, que yo podría apañármelas solo completamente.

Observo como mi amiga Kairi me sonríe al mirarme, me reconforta en cierta manera saber que ella me ayudara, siempre ha sido así, siempre es ella quien pone punto y final a los problemas entre nosotros.

Sus brazos me apresan más contra él, mi temperatura sube unos cuantos grados de golpe. Siento como el brazo de Selphie se suelta del mió, cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Kairi, como si saltaran chispas como en los animes, que tantas veces he visto... si que pasa me gustan los animes un poco románticos... volviendo al tema. Las dos chicas parecen comenzar e abrir boca cuando un profesor se acerca malhumorado a la zona central donde nos encontramos los cuatro. Nos manda con un par de palabras firmes y exactas a las clases.

Riku no me suelta y tengo que caminar con el atrás durante todo el rato, la tensión que hay en mi cuerpo es enorme, y mi calor corporal parece aumentar a cada segundo que nuestros cuerpos se rozan, siento que su cabeza esta apoyada en mi hombro posando todo su peso en ese punto, pero a la vez sujetando y guiándome entre la multitud que mira adelante hacía las dos chicas que se tiran miradas asesinas sin precedentes con el profesor al lado echándoles una bronca.

Kairi se gira, y guiña el ojo hacía mi dirección tirando un beso después de esto. Miro hacía su cara, que hace las mismas acciones que ella misma dándome una idea de la relación que tienen, me insulto a mi mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes de la relación que tenía estos dos juntos... el motivo por el cual no quedábamos tan seguido como antes.

- Te lo has imaginado - dijo como detrás de mi con voz ronca y pausada.

- La verdad es que me acabo de dar cuenta... - dijo disimulando demasiado bien la tristeza de mis palabras-

- Llevamos dos meses saliendo... una semana después de que volviéramos los dos... - me cuenta entre pausas intentando hacerse breve -pero creo que lo nuestro se acabara pronto...

Tras decir estas palabras acerca su cara a mi cuello, un escalofrió vibrante recorro mi espalda haciendo me soltar un gemido débil, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que pueda escuchar una sus orejas. Pareció estremecerle y sorprenderle; por un momento creí que se alejaría de mi al darse cuenta de lo que sentí lo temí de verdad. Sus brazos no me sueltan, solo siento como una mano me levanta la chaqueta y la camiseta blanca del uniforme, no respongo ante tal acción solo me quedo quieto, su mano se desliza bajo mi camisa de improviso preguntándome que es lo que ocurre.

Eleva su cara hacía mi oido, y con un susurro...pronuncio unas palabras que marcarían para siempre mi vida:

- El motivo por el que siento que Kairi y yo nos separaremos... la persona que hace que se entromete con su inocencia en nuestro mundo... - su voz sonaba a cada palabra más fuertes y firmes, demasiado tentadoras para mi, sentí como perdía el norte, como sus manos se movían por mi tórax subiendo y bajando... me derretía... esto no podía estar pasando- la persona que hace todo esto... eres tu Sora... tu eres la causa...

Continuará...


	3. De sueño a verdades insospechadas

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero entre exámenes que tenía y la falta de inspiración no pude, quiero pedir disculpas y pedirles perdón por si es muy corto. Gracias por todo su apoyo y disculpen pro las faltas de ortografía. **

**Disclairmer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no me pertenecen sino a Square Enix. **

Capitulo 3: De un sueño a verdades insospechadas

Parado, así es como me sentí en aquellas décimas de segundo después de que sus palabras tomaran significado dentro de mi... no tuve ninguna reacción de mi parte solo me quede quieto, respirando con aceleración... viendo pasar a mis compañeros por mi lado... no sabía que hacer ni decir, sentía esperanza por algo y a la vez miedo por saber de lo que temía fuera verdad...

Recordé fugazmente unas palabras de mi madre cuando tuve diez años, aquel día en que por primera vez alguien sintió algo más que amistad por mi... me acuerdo aun de esa niña un poco más pequeña que yo con su vestido naranja y sus rizos no muy largos que se movían con la faz de la olas, con una sonrisa en labios me ofreció una carta de confesión con la cara sonrojada y con sus manos estiradas esperando a que la aceptara... me acuerdo como mi madre al lado mió me dijo " Sora, siempre hay alguien al que amaras, aunque sea extraño, guíate por tu corazón..."

No entendí el significado de aquella frase aquella vez, la respuesta firme de mi mente fue una pregunta que me removía la cabeza produciéndome incógnitas que quería resolver, debía decirle lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. Miré hacía los lados para asegurarme que nadie se percataba de la escena tan... ejem, excitante, por mi parte.

Me giré con voluntad hacía sus ojos, que me miraban como si fuera una ¿ Presa? no entendí bien lo que pasó por su mente, en realidad nunca lo ha sabido siempre ha sido uno de mis mayores preguntas: En que pensara... Intente mostrar tranquilidad y evitar el posible tartamudeo que tantas veces mi madre me había dicho que tenía, signo de que me ponía nervioso o que lo que me hicieran me provocaba tanta felicidad o placer... me cuesta admitirlo...

Riku levantó la cabeza para acercarse a mi queriendo descifrar el porque de mis movimientos, su mirada se posó en mis ojos como si fueran un espejo hacía mi mente. Dejé pasar este detalle y me dispuse ha hablar para soltar la pregunta que me hacía tanto daño en ¿la barriga? Estoy mal, olvidad lo que acabo de decir...

- Riku... te quería pregunta…r - paré para darme cuenta de que estaba tartamudeando, él solo sonrió para sus adentros como si le divirtiera-

- Se que quieres preguntarme si lo que hago para dar celos a Kairi... - dijo apagando la voz en su ultima palabra-

Fue muy rápido, en un segundo se tiró a mi haciendo caer en la hierba húmeda del césped del instituto, sus labios se juntaron con los míos con ansia, intentando satisfacer un deseo oculto en sus adentros. La sensación que tengo me hace recordar un recuerdo enterrado por el paso de los años:

* * *

Flash back

_Corría como siempre por la playa intentando perseguir a Riku que me llevaba no mucha ventaja, veía al final del camino la silueta de Kairi cuando hacía nada más que unos días que la habíamos conocido. No me dediqué a pensar si era hermosa o no, o de lo que salían de sus labios al mirar como corría Riku. _

_- ¡Sora cuidado! - la voz de él sonaba no muy lejana mientras gritaba para evitar que me estampara contra un estupido árbol- _

_Me desmayé como un debilucho por un simple golpe, soñé en muchas cosas; la principal de ellas la conversación que me imaginaba que habían tenido Kairi y Selphie mientras miraban a Riku con cara soñadora... me imaginaba que lo elogiaban como me contaba mi abuelo que hacían las mujeres cuando veían al "hombre perfecto", para aquel entonces no lo llegue a entender. _

_Sentí una sensación de presión en los labios, el cosquilleo del cabello de alguien muy cerca de mí. Abrí los ojos lentamente para observar a mi mejor amigo un poco nervioso por algo que no supe y que nunca me quiso contar. Le observé, para después mirar a mi alrededor, Kairi que me miraba con cara de preocupación y me tocaba la frente para hacerme un masaje, se lo agradecí con una sonrisa inocente... era un niño pequeño... _

_Me acuerdo como Riku estaba muy cerca de mi, no le di importancia ya que muchas veces el estaba cerca de mi cara cuando despertaba de la siesta o de la noche... se separó de mi y agarró la mano de Kairi dejándome completamente solo mientras este seguía con la cabeza gacha sonrojado, Kairi le decía algo como si de una bronca se tratara. _

_Me levanté del suelo y con ojos inocentes les dejé ir intentando descubrir que era lo que les removía la cabeza_.

Fin del Flash back

* * *

Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado desde pequeños, fue cuando me di cuenta de donde había sacado las ideas para el sueño que tuve la pasada noche, mis hormonas no eran del todo culpables... la idea de lo que me había echo mientras dormía fue muy excitante y placentera, pero dadome una levé sensación de miedo por como había jugado conmigo los últimos años,¡¡¡¡diablos éramos solos unos niños y me había besado!!!! Decenas de veces, suponiendo que casi siempre me quedaba dormido por mis accidentes o el cansancio que me venia cuando la brisa del mar tocaba mi frente y me relajaba hasta el extremo de quedarme dormido sobre la arena.

Sentí los labios de Riku presionándome como si pidieran que reaccionara, que le respondiera... pero mi estado era parálisis total. Pude ver que enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba sorprendido así que me cogió por la espalda y me acercó más a él profundizando el beso. Pude sentir pasión, cierto sabor a agua salada y otro sentimiento que parecía escaparse de mis manos.

Segundos después rompió el beso, observó mi rostro sorprendido, analizándolo como un ordenador que inspecciona un objeto fascinante, levanté una ceja como símbolo de interrogación. Sonrió con naturalidad y superioridad sintiéndome desquiciado por los aires que se daba, primero me besa, luego me "analiza" y ahora se hace el chulo esto es el colmo. Tuve ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la barriga para bajarle los humos, me calmé mirando como se levantaba con total normalidad, acto seguido me tendió su mano sin quitarse la sonrisa de la boca.

La agarré y me levanté acto seguido por un impulso ocasionado por el, casi me estampo contra su pecho, sospecho que quería abrazarme. Siento como si millones de agujas se me clavaran en la espalda, un escalofrió me la recorre de arriba a bajo y miró a mi derecha: cientos de miradas nos miran con curiosidad y otras sensaciones que prefiero no mencionar. No se porque en aquel instante sentí que no me gustaba sen el centro de atención, cosa rara en mi ya que antiguamente me encantaba pero no en situaciones tan embarazosas. El otro solo me miró, sin quitarse la sonrisa, las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la barriga crecieron a grandes dimensiones.

- Vaya espectáculo¿es que acaso queréis haceros ricos? - la voz calida de Kairi hizo que mis pensamientos sobre darle un puñetazo a Riku se dispersaran para volver a la situación, su semblante era calmado hasta cierto punto con aire de mosqueo, sin duda alguna estaba enfadada, pero lo disimulaba-

- Solo era un juego ¿Verdad, Sora? - se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su voz sonó chistosa y desquiciante - Bueno para mi, para él no se mi amor.

Agarró a Kairi por la cintura, la acercó a él y le planto un levé beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta se sonrojara. No se como fui capaz pero con una sonrisa en los labios me acerque a él y le musité algo en su oreja:

- Eres un maldito acosador de niños pequeños - le dije en voz baja en la oreja.

Con todas mis fuerzas tiré el brazo a tras y le di un puñetazo en la barriga, quedándome completamente a gusto y relajado viendo como se caía de rodillas al suelo, mientras su mirada me miraba con diversión al ver que había descubierto lo que me hacía desde pequeños.


End file.
